warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
LakeClan (RPG)/Butch
Butch is a brindle and white bulldog with big brown eyes. History Housedog :Butch lived his whole life in the care of a Twoleg, which he called "Alpha." Butch was taken to the cutter, but he was still known by the Twolegs as being a very rambuncious but friendly bulldog. There weren't many dogs in the "Alpha Territory", as he calls Twolegplaces, but many cats. Butch was friendly with them, and even learned to speak cat from his mother. Thus, he became friends with the kittypet next door to him, Surf. They soon met Wildfire, who back then was a tiny kit named Fuega, and the three went through many adventures together. But Vulture, Fuega's brother, found out about Butch from secretly blackmailing Surf. Vulture led a surprise attack and killed Butch; Surf decided that, for his own safety, he should join Skull's rogues, while Fuega was heartbroken and went to live with her father before realizing that her only choice was to join Skull. StarClan...Dog? :To his surprise, Butch was transported to StarClan instead of whatever doggy afterlife there was. He learned how he could visit Fuega, who was now the LakeClan apprentice Wildpaw, and he visited her every now and then at the Moonstream. One time, he told her that her kin would attack the Clan. StarClan was angry with him for outright telling her and not giving a prophecy. Butch was, in turn, mad at them, for he wanted to tell Wildpaw what was wrong. Nevertheless, he did give a prophecy to the warrior Wildfire about Faithtear's death: "Faith will be torn by the fruit of the fire." He meant that Faithtear would be killed by Wildfire's mother, Peach, and he was correct. However, Peach was going to kill Wildfire too, so Butch rammed into the evil rogue, making her flee. StarClan was instantly furious at him for intervening too much. That was when Butch and Faithtear gathered young StarClan cats and created SageClan, the Clan of rebels. SageClan Warrior :Even though SageClan were free to communicate more with the mortal cats, StarClan prevented them from giving outright messages. Butch often forgot this, and it was only Faithtear's gentle reminder that stopped StarClan from sending him to the Place of no Stars. Butch and Faithtear acted mostly as the leaders, until an old StarClan member said he wanted to join. The SageClan warriors found this odd, as this cat was almost as old as Woodstar, who acted as one of the "leaders" of StarClan and extremely disapproved of SageClan. They learned that this strange cat was Badgerstar, Crescentmoon's grandfather, who wanted to help his son in the rogue attack. :When the great battle arrived, the SageClan cats and Butch could not appear at first. StarClan had weakened their powers, so they could not stray far from the Snake Oak. Then, when the battle came to SageClan's tree, Butch leaped out with a ferocious battlecry and began ramming into the rogues, with Faithtear and the rest of SageClan with him. But Butch stopped his fighting when Wildfire was mortally injured, and he stayed with her, along with Crescentmoon and Thornpath, for the whole battle. When it was clear that she was going to live, he gave her a great bath of licking that it stayed on her fur for almost a moon. :Soon after the battle, when SageClan decided to follow LoneClan to their new territory, Butch said good-bye to Wildfire and Crescentmoon. He still visits them in dreams every now and then, but he still misses them terribly. Category:LakeClan article Category:Characters